A Land Far Far Away
by WritelkeUmeanit
Summary: Where & WHEN does the hat take Emma and Mary Margaret when they go through the portal? What obstacles will they face? How will they get home to their loved ones? (Follows S2E1. Family/Drama/Hurt-comfort)
1. Twenty Eight Years Ago

**A/N: **This is a prompt idea I received from**_ OnceUponATimeBiggestFan_**. I love this premise, and I hope you all do too! Enjoy!

**A Land Far, Far Away**

**Chapter One: Another Time & Place**

The wraith was overhead. The flames David set ablaze were distracting the evil creature, but for how long?

Emma looked to Regina, who kept spinning the hat, but nothing was happening.

"What's the problem?" Emma demanded.

"Its not working," Regina growled in frustration.

"Now would be the time!"

Emma turned to David's voice. Then her head swiveled back to Regina. She knelt to the ground as Regina tried spinning the hat again, but nothing. Regina almost lost her balance. Emma grabbed her arm. Regina gripped the hat in her fingers and spun it again.

"Not enough magic," Regina grumbled.

Emma closed her eyes. She wished for the hat to work, wished for the wraith to vanish, willed a portal to open.

"It's working," Regina said in awe.

Emma opened her eyes. Her blue orbs widened in shock at the swirls of black and purple lights. Quickly, the portal was swallowing the hat and overtaking the ground.

Regina looked to Emma in confusion. But there wasn't time to question what has just happened. The wraith was quickly approaching. Emma panicked. She pushed Regina out of the way but then something pulled on her own foot. She was being yanked the other way. Emma looked down to see herself falling through the portal and a scream left her lips.

Mary Margaret shouted in distress. She ran for her daughter but it was too late. Emma had fallen through.

"I'm not losing her again!"

Mary Margaret didn't look back. She dropped her broom and jumped into the portal.

XOX

Mary Margaret slowly came to consciousness. She winced in pain while putting her hand to the back of her head where the source of her discomfort was throbbing. She looked around, trying to get her bearings. Her memory took its time crawling back into her mind… the wraith… Regina… the portal… Emma. Mary Margaret's eyes widened with fear. She went to stand up; her lips ready to call her daughter's name when she found Emma lying just a few feet away.

Mary Margaret hurried across the forest and slid to the ground. "Emma, wake up," she called urgently while shaking her daughter, who groaned as she was forced to stir.

"Thank God," Mary Margaret murmured in relief. "Are you okay?"

"What the hell happened?" Emma asked while pushing her body to sit up, the move causing a wave of pain to shoot down her back.

"We went through the portal."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that."

Mary Margaret frowned.

"Where are we?"

With her forehead wrinkled in confusion, Mary Margaret looked around. They were in the middle of the forest, that much was clear. There were dozens of trees around them, the branches blooming with leaves. The grass was a dark green, colorful flowers dotting various spots. Mary Margaret couldn't' help a small smile as a deer hopped past some trees.

"I'm not quite sure," Mary Margaret said while getting to her feet. She reached a hand out to help Emma up when she heard a sound. Twigs breaking. Her body alert, Mary Margaret looked through the trees and squinted her eyes, trying to see through the wood and shrubbery. She saw something moving; at least she thought she did. Then she was sure of it, when seconds later a blade swung in the air, taking down a mess of branches.

"Get down," Mary Margaret hissed.

Emma's eyes widened as she was pulled to the ground.

Mary Margaret put her finger to her lips, signaling for Emma to keep quiet as she led the way, crawling across the ground and to a nearby fallen log.

The pair peaked over the log as a man came into view. His back was towards them, but his light hair, the clothes he wore, the sword handle… well, even Emma recognized the sword.

"Is that-?"

"Your father's sword. I think so. But how-"

Before Mary Margaret could finish, the man turned. His bright blue eyes and easy smile… she couldn't believe it. She had to be dreaming.

"What the fu-"

"David."

"What the hell kinda crazy trip are we on?"

Mary Margaret watched as David bent to a bush that was bountiful with berries. His smile grew bigger as he picked the blueberries one by one, and then carefully dropped them into a basket that was hanging from his wrist.

"What's going on?" Emma demanded, her voice low but urgent. "Why is David here? Where the hell is here? He didn't go through the portal… did he?"

Mary Margaret couldn't answer. She was too entranced by the sight of her husband looking so happy.

"My liege."

Everyone turned to the voice of a man who was standing not ten feet away.

"The Queen has awoken."

David looked to the guard and said, "hey, I told you. Call me David."

The man who Mary Margaret recognized nodded.

"How is she?"

"The nurse says she is doing well."

"Thank you. Tell Snow I'll be back shortly."

The man gave a firm nod and walked away.

Emma's mind was swarmed with questions; Mary Margaret could see them written on her face, but she was starting to figure things out.

"Wait," Mary Margaret whispered.

The girls watched as David picked a few more handfuls of berries and within minutes, he was leaving the scene. When he was gone, Mary Margaret stood tall.

Completely confused and bewildered, Emma followed suite.

Just as Mary Margaret predicted, there was the castle, not a mile away, the structure standing tall and beautiful.

"I knew it," Mary Margaret murmured.

"Knew what? What's going on? Where-"

"The past."

Emma's forehead wrinkled, the answer making her confusion grow.

"When I was pregnant with you, every morning, David would venture out before I had the chance to wake up. He would collect fresh berries to go along with my breakfast. He wanted to do it himself, to make sure to gather the ripest and sweetest. I would always wake to a nurse in my bedroom. She was adamant about checking on the baby- well, you- every morning, the very moment I opened my eyes."

It took a moment to hop on Mary Margaret's train of thought. "Are you saying-"

"I think we've time traveled to the past. Before the curse hit… Twenty eight years ago."

Emma's eyes widened in shock.

Mary Margaret kept her stare on her daughter, waiting for words to come.

Seconds went by. Then a minute. Emma fell to the log behind her. Mary Margaret sat down as well.

"Am I being punked?"

"Are you what?"

"Punked, the TV-never mind."

Mary Margaret frowned.

"Pinch me."

"What?"

"Really? That's not a universal thing? Or… multiversal?"

"You think you're dreaming."

"You have a better explanation? And don't say time travel."

"Magic is real, Emma. I never met a time traveler, but I heard tale of one. It's a nearly impossible feat, but-"

"Even if what you're saying is true," Emma interrupted, "then how the hell did we end up here?"

"I don't know," Mary Margaret said through a frown. "It has something to do with the hat of course. The portal it created, but… I don't know."

Emma got yo her feet. She started pacing.

"Emma, please, sit."

"Why?"

"You're making me nervous."

"That makes two of us. You're welcome to join me."

"I do it too," Mary Margaret said softly.

Emma stopped. Their eyes met. Everything came flooding back.

"We need to talk, Emma."

"No. We need to find out where and… when we are and how the hell to get back."

"Yes, but-"

"I really don't wanna talk. Not right now. Henry is a million miles away, in a different time and place. I need to get back to him."

Mary Margaret nodded in agreement. "We need to steal from the castle," she said, as if it was so simple.

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Your father and I, during this time, we were wealthy. We had plenty of gold, enough to keep our Kingdom's people alive and well and happy."

"What can we do with gold? Besides buy souvenirs."

"Trade. We trade the gold for information and directions."

Emma nodded.

"We need a sorcerer or a wizard. Someone powerful enough who may be able to get us home."

"Can we just talk to, you know, the other you?"

Mary Margaret shook her head. "That's too big of a risk, Emma. We could change the past."

"This is giving me a headache."

"I know ways inside the castle that most people don't know about. But once inside, I can't go undetected. Not without help. You need to cause a scene. They might lock you up, but don't worry; I'll break you out. I know where they hide the keys."

"Wait, what?" Emma asked while shaking her head, trying to get a grip on the situation. "You want me to get myself thrown in jail? Been there. Done that. No thank you."

"There's too many guards. I can't be seen by even one of them. They might recognize me."

"But-"

"Emma, listen to me. Please… I know I was never there for you, but, please, try and trust me. I won't let anything happen to you."

Her sincerity wasn't just in her voice, but it was in her eyes. Emma was reluctant, but she agreed.

Mary Margaret explained to Emma that she needed to make a spectacle. She told her to go up to the gate and claim to be a homeless traveler, in need of some shelter. The guards will get Snow and David.

"And when they see me?"

"I won't turn you away."

Emma nodded while trying to hide her doubt.

"You'll get inside. If I remember… myself, I'll give you food and water first. David will be suspicious. He'll want to make sure there isn't anything going on. He'll send guards to check the perimeter. But not all of them."

"This the part where I get my ass tossed in jail?"

Mary Margaret went to nod and explain Emma's next move, but she stopped when something crossed her mind. There was something familiar about all of this. While pregnant, there was a stranger with blue eyes, blond hair and foreign clothes…

Emma's brows furrowed in confusion when Mary Margaret's eyes widened.

"This happened before," she murmured, deep in thought.

"What?"

"That's why there was something so familiar about you."

"You lost me."

Mary Margaret focused on Emma and said, "When you came to Storybrooke, I was sure I'd met you before. I trusted you, from the moment we met. That wasn't just you weakening the curse. I'd met you before. Here. Today."

Emma frowned in confusion. "But it hasn't happened yet."

"In the future, it has. Don't think about it too much. You'll give yourself a headache."

Despite her mother's words of warning, she tried to make sense of it. But quickly she realized that was a bad idea."

"Told you," Mary Margaret gloated, seeing the look on Emma's face.

"Okay, so, what does that mean?"

"That I met my daughter before she was born."

Emma gave a tiny smile as she tried to wrap her head around everything.

"I don't remember learning the truth about you, Emma. But that day is so hazy. Thinking about it, I don't remember anything but a faint image of you at the gate… that must mean that magic intervened… Emma, go in there. Tell the guards the story I told you. But tell me the truth."

"The truth?" Emma asked. "The real truth? The whole thing?"

Mary Margaret shook her head and said, "Just enough. You're from the future. You need help getting home. You're my daughter. Tell me about the blanket, with your name on it."

"What about you? Do I tell you about… you?"

"No. Seeing myself, that might be too much to handle. I don't want to risk it. But I'll believe you, Emma. With Regina's threat hanging in the air, I'll want to believe my daughter."

Emma nodded. "So, just, what, come out and say it? You really think you'll believe me?"

Mary Margaret nodded. "While I was pregnant, I prayed, Emma. Every night, I prayed for a sign. For something to show me that my daughter, the savior, would be okay… seeing you… well that's the answer to my prayers."

"Okay," Emma agreed. "What the hell. When in Rome, right?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

_TBC…_

**Thoughts before you go? I'd love to hear what you have to say! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. The Biggest Bomb Shell

**A/N **WOW! I can't believe all the positive feedback this story has gained and so quickly! Thank you all so much for the good reviews! Keep 'em coming! ;)

**A Land Far, Far Away**

**Chapter Two: The Biggest Bomb Shell**

Emma threw her hair up in a messy ponytail as her mother grabbed a handful of her black tank top and ripped the fabric.

"What the hell?"

"We have to make you look like a peasant. I'll buy you another one."

Still folding a sour face, Emma nodded as Mary Margaret bent to the ground and scooped up some dirt and smeared it on Emma's jeans. Mary Margaret then took a step back, her forehead wrinkled in thought as she assessed her work.

"Good enough?"

Mary Margaret nodded.

"Okay," Emma said while inhaling a big breath of air. "So I'm a starving, homeless bum?"

"Peasant. Here they say peasant. But all you need to say you're seeking temporary shelter and refuge within the kingdom."

Emma nodded.

"Okay, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

XOX

Emma's heart was racing as she spoke to the guards, but she worked to keep her cool on the outside. She told them the story Mary Margaret instructed. Then she was led inside to what they called the grand corridor.

The two guards leading Emma stopped abruptly and she almost slammed into one of them. The man, who was covered in white armor, looked Emma up and down, his eyes narrowed.

"One moment," the other guard said. "Have a seat."

Emma nodded. She fell back onto a chair and took a breath while trying to prepare herself. New, surprising, life altering information kept being thrown in her face, one bombshell after another. She didn't have time to really take in anything; the hits just kept on coming. It was shocking enough to learn that magic is real, but now, to be twenty-eight years in the past, stuck in another world, about to meet her parents from long ago… her head was still spinning.

"Of course, yes, thank you for informing me."

Emma's head shot up at the familiar voice. Her eyes widened. It was Mary Margaret, or well, Snow White… to see her look so different, with long hair and looking so… royal.

"Hello, there."

Emma snapped from her daze as Mary Margaret held out her hand.

"I'm Snow White."

Emma nodded mutely while shaking her hand.

"You've come to the right pl-" Snow stopped, her face turning to a look of curiosity as her free hand flew to her stomach.

"My lady?" the guard asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Snow said as a smile took her face. "The baby… she kicked for the first time."

"Shall I fetch the nurse?"

"No, no, it's a good thing."

The guard nodded while taking a step back.

"I'm pregnant," Snow said while looking to the stranger.

"Oh, right, yeah, congratulations," Emma stammered.

Snow opened her mouth to stay something but she was interrupted.

"I hear we have a visitor."

Snow looked to David with a large smile.

"This is my husband, James."

"Hi," Emma said.

David gave the woman a smile before pulling Snow aside.

"Do we know anything about her?"

Snow shook her head. "She's without a home."

David nodded. He glanced at the peasant then found Snow's eyes. "There's something strange about her… her clothing…"

"Yes," Snow murmured. "But-"

"You want to help her," David finished through a sigh.

Snow smiled.

"Of course you do. And I love your kind heart but-"

"You'll be sending the guards out, just incase."

David nodded. He put a kiss to his wife's cheek, and then stepped over to the guards, telling them in a hushed tone to stay with Snow.

When David left the scene, Snow looked to the woman and said, "how does a hot meal sound?"

"Great."

XOX

The food sitting in front of her looked like meat, but Emma didn't recognize the shape. She wanted to ask what it was, but with the guard standing behind Snow, Emma didn't want to chance breaking custom and blow her cover. So she took a bite. It was chewy, and kind of tasted like chicken.

"Tell me about yourself. What's your name?"

"Emma."

Snow's eyes widened a bit. "What a lovely name. I'll be calling my daughter the same."

Emma smiled.

"Where have your travels taken you?"

"Oh, um, you know… here and there."

"Sounds exciting."

"That's one word for it."

Snow nodded.

Emma was beginning to wonder about what the hell she had gotten herself into. How to tell the woman sitting across from her that she is her daughter, from the future… even in a land full of magic, would someone believe that?"

"I can't seem to shake this feeling… you seem so familiar."

"So do you."

Emma put her hand to her pocket, where the proof Mary Margaret gave her was sitting. "Just incase,' Mary Margaret warned.

"You don't seem too hungry," Snow aid after noticing that Emma barely touched her food.

Now or never, Emma thought. She slipped her hand into her pocket and got a grip on the object when suddenly an arrow went flying past her head, stabbing the wooden chair just beside her head. Before Emma could react, the guard was not inches from her face.

"Any attempt of harm against the queen is punishable by death."

"Elias," Snow warned, her eyes on Emma.

The guard took a step back but kept his arrow poised on Emma.

"You're not a peasant," Snow said without question.

Emma shook her head. She put a ring on the table and Snow's eyes widened in shock. She grabbed the ring, putting it in her palm and quickly wrapping her fingers around it.

"Elias, give us a moment."

"My lady-"

"That's an order, Elias… please."

The guard lowered his bow in defeat before leaving the dinning room.

Snow looked to Emma, She opened her hand, her eyes flying to the piece of jewelry. She'd recognize it from a million miles away.

"Who are you?" Snow demanded, her stare locked on the emerald diamond.

"Well, funny story."

Snow narrowed her eyes.

"That ring… its yours… from the future."

"Are you confessing to time travel?"

Emma frowned at the serious look on Snow's face.

"If you truly are a jumper, then you would know not to share your… profession with the queen. You would know the act is a punishable crime and that I would have no choice but to report you and have you sentenced to a prison cell."

"I'm not a, uh, jumper," Emma denied as her mind was in a frenzy. She had to talk her way out of trouble and fast.

"Then who are you? How did you obtain my ring? What business do you have here?" Snow barked.

The questions were hanging in the air as Emma tried to find the right answers. Snow waited five seconds before she pushed back her chair and stood up.

"You've left me no choice. You'll have a trial," Snow started while walking towards the door. "I hope you'll speak the truth then," she said with sincerity.

Emma panicked. As Snow reached for the door handle she jumped up and yelled, "I'm your daughter!"

_TBC…_

**Thoughts before you go? Please and thank you! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Where There's A Will

**A/N- **You guys are AMAZING! All the feedback you've been giving this story… lovin' it! Hope you enjoy this next installment. Don't forget to review before you go! If there are any questions, I'd be happy to answer!

**A Land Far Far Away**

**Chapter Three: Where There's A Will**

"You've left me no choice. You'll have a trial," Snow started while walking towards the door. "I hope you'll speak the truth then," she said with sincerity.

Emma panicked. As Snow reached for the door handle, she jumped up and yelled, "I'm your daughter!"

Snow froze. Without turning around, she said, "come with me."

Emma pushed her chair back and scrambled after Snow. She hurried through the room to find Snow halfway down the hallway already. Emma picked up the pace as Snow turned into a room. She rushed through the doorway and was taken back by her surroundings. The room… it was the nursery from Henry's book.

"I know you aren't Regina. She wouldn't waste her time here after what Rumpel's magic did."

Emma shook herself from her daze. "I haven't gotten too far in the book, so I'm not sure what you're talking about, but-"

"Book? What book?"

"Never mind. Look, I know this is hard to believe, but it's true. I'm your daughter."

"Prove it," Snow said stubbornly.

"You made me a blanket. You stitched it yourself. It's white and my name is embroidered across it with purple thread."

Snow's brows furrowed in curiosity. She walked over to the dresser and opened the last drawer. "I just finished this a few days ago," she said while holding the blanket to her chest. "I haven't even shown it to David. How could you-"

"That's my blanket," Emma insisted. "I have it, in the future."

Emma frowned at the hopeful look on Snow's face. She could see her mother wanted to believe what she was hearing, but she needed more.

"When your mother, Queen Ava, when she was sick, the blue fairy came to you and gave you a candle. She told you it could save your mother but it would trade her life for another. You couldn't do it. You couldn't kill someone to save your mom. You never told anyone. You never planned on telling me, but you had to, so I could tell you now."

Snow's eyes widened in shock. "That's why you seem so familiar," she murmured. "There's something about you… you remind me of David."

Emma smiled.

"But… you have my chin."

"Yeah, you've said that before."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty eight."

"The prophecy," Snow realized. "Rumpel said if we could bring you to safety, if we could shield you from the affects of the curse, that you would break it. That on your twenty eighth birthday, the final battle would begin."

"Yeah, kinda in the middle of that."

Snow frowned.

"The curse is broken, but that whole final battle thing… I guess this is the start of it."

"Our plan will work," Snow said in awe. "We'll go through the wardrobe. We'll escape the curse."

"Well, yeah… sorta."

Snow looked at her in question.

Emma quickly realized she said too much. She dropped the F-bomb in her head.

"It's not important," Emma waved off. "I have to get home. Henry is waiting for me."

"Whose Henry?"

"My son."

"You're a mother?" Snow asked with a growing smile. "I'm a grandmother?"

"Wait till you get to know me. You'll find that even more surprising."

Snow couldn't ease her smile if she tried. "I can't believe you're here."

"Me either."

Snow took a few steps forward. She held Emma's eyes as she put her arms out and wrapped them around her daughter. Emma was hesitant at first, but she didn't need more questions, so she quickly relaxed into her mother's embrace.

"You look well," Snow said while pulling apart enough to find Emma's face. "Healthy, strong. Beautiful, of course. You look like your father. He was a blond child. His hair grew darker with age."

Emma smiled.

"How did you arrive?"

"A portal. I fell through."

"We'll find a way to get you home, but I must ask. I can't hold my curiosity…This new land, do we fair well? What's it like?"

Emma frowned. Mary Margaret told her magic erased the events of the day but she didn't want to tell Snow that she had to go through alone. That she grew up without her parents. The news already broke her mother's heart once. Emma didn't want it to happen again."

"Can't that mess up the future? You told me that time travel is dangerous. Unforeseen consequences and all that…"

Snow's face fell. "Yes, you're right. I'm just glad to see that you're alright. The situation, the Queen's threat… it's been tearing me apart. I lie awake, night after night, thinking how you won't have the life I want for you."

"I'm okay. The curse is broken. Things are fine."

Snow nodded while putting her hands to her rounded belly. "Are we together? Have we found your father? Are we a family?"

Emma nodded, though that wasn't entirely true.

"Good," Snow said with a smile. "Now, as much as I'd love for you to stay, your son is waiting for your return. You say you arrived here through a portal?"

Emma nodded.

Snow frowned. "Made my whom? Portals can bring a person from one land to another, but they can't sever time."

"Regina… and, well me I guess."

"Regina?" Snow asked in surprise. "You and Regina opened a portal? Together?"

"It's a long story."

"You haven't… you and Regina… are you working with her?"

"I haven't crossed over to the dark side, if that' s what you're asking. Trust me, I'd be more than happy to kick her ass if… circumstances would allow me to, but we had to work together in order to accomplish… something."

Snow nodded as she absorbed the information.

"There's something I haven't told anyone. Maybe my future self hasn't told you either, but I went to Rumpelstiltskin. Alone. I needed to know more about you. Why you would be the savior. He said you were made from true love. The purest in all the land. A love that broke a curse and bound your father and I in a way that hasn't been seen in this land before… he said you would be filled with immense power."

"You think I have power?" Emma asked with raised brows.

"Rumpel is a selfish man. He craves magic and will do anything to obtain it. But his predications are always true… you said you worked with Regina? This is just a hunch, but perhaps it was the culmination of good and evil magic working together. Maybe the combination was strong enough to open a portal through time… or maybe your magic was enough. Maybe you did it on your own," Snow said, her words shocking even herself.

"Is that possible? I mean can people do that?"

"No one that I've heard of."

"But you think I can?"

Snow's face wrinkled in thought. "Time traveling… I've heard it can be done. But not with ease. It requires a portal and spells, even enchanted items, and who knows, possibly more. As a young girl. I was curious about the subject. I got my hands on books I wasn't supposed to read. I remember one man. He spent years trying to write a spell powerful enough to go back in time. He wanted to kill the men who stole his riches. He couldn't find them in the present. He had no children, no wife, no family… nothing to distract him from how he was cheated. When he finally managed a spell powerful enough to go back in time, he found a portal maker-another tricky business- paid a hefty price, and went through. But there wasn't enough power to send him back far enough. That's why there's a theory that enchantments are needed as well. That man, he spent months in a time he wasn't supposed to be in, speaking of things that hadn't happened yet. He'd been consumed by anger and rage and his need for revenge against the thieves who ran off with his gold. He couldn't find them. He couldn't find a way home. He began slaughtering anyone who crossed his path. He grew mindless. Insane. He was caught. He confessed to everything. He faced a beheading… attempting time travel is a punishable offense. A life sentence in prison, but he killed many, so his life was ended as well."

Emma's eyes widened in fear. "But I didn't have any of that… that man, he spent years trying to go back, and couldn't' even get to where he needed to go. How could I do it in five minutes?"

"Some portals are led by will," Snow started while walking across the room, to a chair. "I've never head of someone's will being powerful enough to alter time, but there's never been a savior to break a curse as powerful as the one Regina will cast. Not until you."

Emma tried to shake the confusion from her head as she sat down in the rocking chair next to Snow's. "The portal wouldn't open. Regina couldn't do it. I grabbed her arm. We were running out of time… I thought about the page in the book, the forest, the castle… I didn't realize it before, but that's where we landed."

"We?" Snow asked. "Someone is here with you?"

"Oh, yeah, well… you."

After a shock filled moment passed, Snow said, "this is so bizarre."

"You're preaching to the quire."

"I suppose you've never displayed powers before this?"

Emma shook her head.

"When did the curse break?"

"Yesterday."

"Oh my," Snow said in surprise.

"Yeah, never a dull moment. Didn't help things that Gold brought magic."

"Gold?"

"Rumpelstiltskin."

"And all this happened yesterday?"

Again, Emma nodded.

"Finding out your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming, and magic being real and other lands and… my head is still spinning."

Snow frowned. "I didn't tell you? I wouldn't keep that from you. I would tell you, from the start."

Emma's forehead fell to her hands.

"This doesn't make sense. I would tell you," Snow insisted. Her eyes went to Emma, who was holding a worrisome frown. "There's something you're not telling me."

"I shouldn't. I can't."

"Something goes wrong."

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

Snow shook her head.

"Nice to know you haven't changed."

"Emma. What is it?" Snow asked softly. "What am I missing?"

Emma got to her feet. She walked to the basinet that sat in the middle of the room. Her fingers touched the unicorns hanging from the mobile. She'd seen it before, in Gold's shop. She never realized it was hers.

"Emma," Snow said while approaching her daughter. "Please… I do go with you… don't I?"

Emma shook her head.

"But… no, of course I go. There's no reason-"

"You go into labor early. You have me, just before the curse hits…"

Emma closed her eyes. That was it. She could tell her mother that she'd been lied to. That the wardrobe has enough magic for two but Pinocchio will take her spot… but would that mean no Henry? Changing the past… Emma couldn't do it. There was too much at stake, including the existence of her son.

"There's only enough magic for one… you sent me through."

Snow shook her head vigorously. "No… how would you survive? How could I do that?"

"I guess you felt like you had no other choice."

"I'm a terrible mother."

"You were just trying to do the right thing. You wanted me to break the curse."

With tears in her eyes, Snow wrapped her arms around Emma. "I can't begin to apologize," she said over her shoulder.

"It's okay. It is what it is."

"You must hate me."

Emma shook her head while pulling away. "We're okay. Don't worry about that."

"How long have we known each other?"

"Six months."

"I hope I've told you that I love you."

"Things are… different now… we were friends. Living together. You took me in when I needed a place to crash. You didn't know who I was, but you let me live with you. We were best friends… I'm still trying to make sense of it all. But I could never hate you."

"I just… thinking that you grew up without me… oh, Emma," Snow sighed as she eased her body into the rocking chair.

Emma slid her hands into her pockets. "I wouldn't have my son if things didn't happen the way they did. If it helps, he really likes you. He thinks he's got the coolest grandparents in the world. He kinda does."

Snow smiled.

"I really need to get back to him."

"I wish I had the answer. I do know where to start. We need a portal. I'm hoping you can do the rest… you're filled with magic, Emma. It's in your blood. Even Rumpelstiltskin seems to fear you and you aren't even born yet… well, I mean you're here now but-"

"I know what you mean," Emma murmured. More powerful than Gold? Emma couldn't wrap her head around that.

"We can attempt to find a looking glass. They are a rarity in this world. The few that exist, they lead to wonderland. But first, the traveler will land in a large room, with many doors. Behind one is said to be a portal. But the window of opportunity is small. Spending just minutes in that room can lead to sickness. An unseen poison that can stop the heart."

"One hell of a security system."

"I'm not in favor of this plan. I'm not even sure where to begin… I know the Queen has a looking glass. But it was Rumpel's doing. She used it to banish her mother to Wonderland."

Emma's eyes widened in horror.

"I suppose we could pay Rumpel a visit. He may be able to help… or we could barter for information. Perhaps there's someone underground who can help, a sorcerer or a wizard… a powerful witch… we may find something. But there's a lot of uncertainty there. Going to Rumpel seems to be the fastest way," Snow said thoughtfully.

Emma nodded in agreement.

"This is rather selfish of me. I know you need to get back to your son. I don't like the thought of my grandson being without his mother… but if you could spend the night. We can see Rumpel first thing in the morning. We could have a meal. Just you, me and your father. And little you," Snow said while looking to her stomach.

As much as she wanted to get back to Henry, she knew David was with him. One night would be okay... and she wanted to stay. Just for a bit. Seeing the nursery, all the furniture and toys, it was all for her. She never had something like it before. She was curious. The castle, the enchanted forest, it was the life she should have grown up having.

Emma nodded in agreement.

"We'll dine in the guest room. There's a table. Oh, your father won't believe this. He'll be thrilled. I'll keep the guards busy. I'll meet you there. Head down the hall. It's the last door.

"What about the other, you know, you."

"Oh, right yes. I'll lead you to a secret exit. Come in the same way, and we'll meet in the guest chambers."

Emma gave a firm nod. She went to turn away but Snow took her hand.

"I'm so glad you're here," Snow said with a smile. "You're more than I could ever dream of. To have the honor of calling you my daughter… I know you want to go home, but to see you alive and well and unharmed… well, my prayers have been answered."

Emma smiled. "Don't worry so much about me, okay? It takes me a while, but I find you. That's what our family does, right? We find each other."

Snow nodded in agreement.

_TBC…_

**Thoughts? Questions? Send 'em my way! Hope you liked! **


	4. Is There A Way?

**A Land Far Far Away**

**Chapter Four: Is There A Way?**

After guiding Emma to a secret exit, Snow hurried through the castle. She tried to hold her excitement as she walked the familiar route to the grand entrance. She felt a tiny kick in her belly. Snow put her hand to her baby girl and said, "it's a wonderful, day, isn't it, Emma?"

Bypassing a number of guards, Snow's eyes lit up when she found David entering the castle, followed by two guards.

"The grounds are clear," a guard said.

David nodded in agreement, a smile taking his face at the sight of his wife. "Where's our visitor."

"She was only here for a few moments. All she needed was a hearty meal and she went on her way."

"Good," David said approvingly. "How are you feeling?" he asked while putting his hands to her rounded stomach.

"Perfect. Better than ever."

"Is that so?" David asked through a growing smile. Then he felt something push against his hand. His eyes widened in awe. "Was that-"

"She's kicked me a few times today. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yes, it's amazing," David agreed enthusiastically.

"I have something to show you in the nursery."

"Of course," David agreed. He looked back to the guards and thanked each one of them for helping him search the grounds. He then took his wife's hand, letting her lead him through the castle.

XOX

"You look like you're about ready to pop."

Mary Margaret smiled.

"I kicked you today. Pretty weird to feel my, uh, baby self kick you for the first time."

Mary Margaret's face fell. "I won't remember your first kick."

"No, but bright side? That castle is huge."

"One of the perks of leading the kingdom, I suppose."

"One hell of a perk."

Mary Margaret couldn't help a small grin. "What now?"

"Now we have an awkward family dinner."

XOX

Snow walked faster with every step.

"What's the rush?" David asked. "Slow down."

Snow didn't' listen. Or maybe she was too enthused to hear her husband's words. She kept walking, holding her belly with her free hand as she traveled down the hall.

"Must be a good surprise."

"Better than good," Snow said.

David smiled. The nursery was in sight, just a few steps away. When Snow didn't stop, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"I thought-"

"Almost there."

David held his confusion as they continued down the hall until reaching the guest chambers. Snow quickly closed the door behind them, and then looked to her husband with the biggest smile.

"Snow, what's-"

"She's here."

"Who?"

"Emma."

That didn't help.

"Our daughter. Emma. She's here. Can you believe it? She's here!"

David looked at her as if she had three heads. "Are you feeling alright? Do you need to see the nurse?"

"I'm serious, Charming," Snow insisted. "That woman who was here, that's Emma. That's our daughter, from the future!"

"She told you that?"

"Yes."

"And you believe her?"

"With all my heart."

David didn't' understand. His shook his head, riding the thought. "That's impossible."

"Is it?" Snow challenged. "This land is filled with magic. How can anything be impossible?"

David looked at his wife with skeptical eyes. He could see that she was fully convinced. There was not a hint of doubt in her expression. But David wouldn't buy into it so easily. He's learned that things are never that simple.

"I needed proof as well," Snow said after seeing on his face, the struggle that his mind was going through. "And she gave it to me. In spades."

"Where she is?"

"This is going to sound strange, but she's with me. Future me."

"So you're- they're both- you and… does anyone know about this?" David asked after getting a bit tongue-tied.

Snow shook her head. "They're going to sneak back in and meet us in the guest room. They must be on their way now, if not soon. You must keep the guards busy, then meet us in the guest room. I promised we'd have a meal together."

David's head was spinning. "Snow, this is-"

"Crazy, I know," she finished with a smile. "But it's a miracle. A crazy, wonderful miracle. Please, take it for what it is… you're going to meet your daughter. She's perfect."

"It's really her?" David asked hopefully.

Snow cupped his cheeks in her hands. Her lips spread to a smile as she said, "Yes. It's really her."

XOX

After Emma explained the exit she slipped away from, Mary Margaret knew instantly where in the castle she was speaking. She led the way, using trees and bushes to hide their presence as they hurried to the castle. With the entrance in sight, Emma hurried ahead. She ducked underneath the overhanging brick structure, her body hunched over as she pulled open a trap door that on the inside doubled as a wooden staircase.

After climbing their way to the top, they walked through a short tunnel that led to another trap door.

"Guards roam the hall," Snow cautioned in a whisper.

"You'd said you'd distract them," Emma said while lifting the door just enough to peak into the room. "All clear."

Quickly, they climbed to the top and then hurried to the guest room. They burst through the door, quickly closing it behind them.

David had his hand to his sword. He spun around at the noise, ready to attack if necessary. But the women standing in front of him made his eyes widen.

"Snow," he murmured. "But you're different. Your hair…"

"Guess he never expected you to have a soccer mom cut," Emma murmured.

"It's the curse," Mary Margaret explained.

David looked to Emma. "What a day, huh?" she said nervously, her hands going into her pockets.

"You have Snow's eyes," he said in awe while stepping forward.

"I know what you're thinking," Mary Margaret said. "That it's too good to be true. But this is your daughter."

David couldn't look away from Emma. His unborn daughter, all grown up and standing before him… it was a lot to take in.

"I, uh, used your sword yesterday," Emma said. "Killed a dragon."

"You killed a dragon?" David asked in amazement. "By yourself?"

Emma nodded.

David looked to Mary Margaret.

"Like father, like daughter," she explained.

David couldn't hold back. With a large, teary smile, he put his arms around his daughter, taking Emma by surprise. She looked to Mary Margaret who nodded in encouragement. Emma gave an awkward smile while patting his back.

When David pulled away, he said, "there are dragons in this new land?"

"Just one… I think."

"It's a lot to explain," Mary Margaret said.

David nodded in understanding as the door swung open.

"Good, you're here," Snow said with a smile while closing the door and locking it behind her.

"Yup. And hungry."

"Emma," Mary Margaret warned.

"Well, I am. Been a long couple of days."

Snow smiled. She rushed to her daughter for a hug. "Isn't she beautiful, Charming?" she said over Emma's shoulder.

"Yes," he agreed, wearing a proud smile. "Just like her mother."

Snow gave a last squeeze before pulling away.

"Feel like we're in the twilight zone," Emma whispered to Mary Margaret.

Snow looked to her future self and said, "This… well, it's-"

"A lot to take in. "

Snow nodded. "Do I like having short hair?"

"Easy to maintain," Mary Margaret said with a shrug.

"I suppose so."

"Emma mentioned going to Rumpelstiltskin for answers."

"Him?" David asked in disbelief.

"Can you think of another way?" Snow challenged. "Can you think of anyone more powerful?"

David's brows furrowed in thought. It didn't take long for a frown to take his face.

"He sees the future. He may already know they're here."

"He doesn't see everything," Mary Margaret argued.

"I get that he's the dark one, but he's not as powerful as he seems," Emma started. "If he were able to go back in time, he would have done it already."

"Why do you say that?" Snow asked.

Emma looked to Mary Margaret. "They don't know?"

"Know what?" David asked.

"Emma," Mary Margaret sighed.

'What? I'm sorry. I thought they knew."

"We will already be erasing the day's event. It's a common potion. Plenty of vendors sell them. Telling us what you know won't affect the future."

"Tell them," Mary Margaret said.

"He's looking for his son," Emma explained. "It's why he created the curse. He needs to jump lands."

"He can't cast it himself," Mary Margaret added. "It requires the heart of the person who is loved the most and that person is the one he is searching for. It's the curse Regina will cast."

"There is tale that Rumpel was once a normal man. That he was consumed by dark magic," Snow murmured in thought.

"Yes," Mary Margaret agreed. "It's a long story."

"There are other options," Snow said, "But Rumpel knows things about Emma. It seems it was her magic that allowed the portal to go through time. Perhaps he can help her do it again. He must know of a portal maker."

"Snow, do you know what you're saying?" David asked. "If our daughter can go through time, then-"

"She is very powerful," Snow finished. "She has magic, Charming. Who knows what she's capable of."

Mary Margaret looked to her daughter to find her wearing an uneasy smile.

David's head was spinning. "What powers do you have?"

"That's a good question."

"We don't really know yet," Mary Margaret said. "But she's broken the curse and I'm sure that's just the start."

"You must be starving," David said. "Snow and I will arrange for a meal." He walked to the door, his fingers wrapped around the handle as he looked to his wife

"Oh, right, yes," Snow stuttered. "We'll be back shortly."

The door closed, and Emma looked to Mary Margaret in confusion. "That was weird, right?"'

Mary Margaret nodded. "He's worried."

"About the curse?"

"No," Mary Margaret said with a shake of her head. "You."

XOX

"Something's bothering you," Snow said as they walked through the hall. "Emma. You're worried about her."

"Aren't you?" he challenged. "There hasn't been a soul in our realm powerful enough to travel through time. But she can. Our daughter can. Don't you realize what this means?"

Snow's forehead wrinkled in thought.

"They'll come after her. They'll covet her magic. Whatever kept her powers from surfacing in the past, you heard her; the curse is broken. She has powers now. When people discover what she is capable of… how can we protect her? We don't have magic."

"We'll find a way," Snow said firmly.

"How?" he argued. "Lock her up in a tower?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

David sighed while stopping. "I would give my life for our daughter. But that won't stop people like Rumpel and Regina. People who have magic. People who can stop me from saving her. People who will hurt her to take her magic as their own."

"You're scaring me," Snow said with a frown. "You're supposed to be the optimistic one. I have doubts. And when I do, you take me in your arms, you find my eyes, and you tell me that everything is going to be okay… I've never seen you like this before."

David put his hands around her cheeks. But he couldn't bring himself to smile. His thumbs swayed back and forth across her skin.

"Do you need to hear this time?"

Charming gave a slight nod. Snow did her best to smile.

"Everything will be okay," she said, her words quiet.

David kissed her forehead. He then took her hand and they continued on their way.

_TBC…_

**Thoughts before you go? Please and Thank you! Hope you enjoyed! **


	5. System Overload

****It's been too long since I've updated. I'm sorry! Ugh, I suck. But hopefully this chapter doesn't. :D Enjoy!

**A Land Far Far Away**

**Chapter 5: System Overload**

Dinner consisted of strange foods that Emma had never seen or heard of. Had her belly been full, she would bypassed the strange looking meat and odd smelling cheese. She would have instead opted for just a glass of water. But Emma's stomach was growling. Though she scrunched her nose at her full plate, she took her fork and broke a piece of meat from the bone. She found it actually tasted good. Kind of like chicken.

"You must be starved," Snow said with a smile as she watched Emma go for another bite, this one a generous helping.

Emma nodded mutely as she chewed her food.

Mary Margaret smiled. "How did you manage to bring all of this up here? The cook must have questioned you."

"Of course he did," Snow agreed. "But I simply explained that a pregnant woman is much happier with a full belly. That was all he needed to hear."

Mary Margaret matched Snow's grin.

David couldn't help his eyes from going back and forth between the two. The woman from the future, she called her self Mary Margaret, wore foreign clothing and had short hair. But she was still his Snow. Her smile, the light in her eyes, the tone of her voice… it was mind boggling. David couldn't help but stare.

Mary Margaret caught David's eyes lingering on her. Her smile only grew. "I know it's a lot to wrap your head around."

David nodded.

"We're just glad we landed here and not some place where refuge wouldn't be an option."

"I'm sorry."

Mary Margaret looked to her daughter in surprise. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I'm the one who got us stuck here, right? I'm the one with the crazy, unpredictable magic, apparently."

"Emma, this isn't your fault. It was an accident. You had no control over it."

"It doesn't matter," Emma said in frustration while letting her fork drop to her plate. "I break the curse. I get my son back. But that doesn't' matter. We're stuck in the past. Henry is in Storybrooke, with Regina, and there's nothing I can do about it. What if she leaves town? The curse was the only thing that stopped people from going."

"You're forgetting that your father is there too," Mary Margaret reminded her gently. "You have to know he wouldn't let anything happen to his grandson."

"Regina has her goddamn magic now," Emma argued, her tone rising, "Him being there won't make a difference."

"I've fought magic before," David said," and I would gladly do it again to protect my family."

Emma gave a small smile.

"We're going to find a way home, Emma."

"How do you know?"

With a growing smile, Mary Margaret looked to David and said, "If there's one thing your father's taught me, it's to never give up."

Emma did her best to smile, thought she couldn't help her doubts.

xoxo

As the group ate dinner, day morphed to night, the sky falling black. Emma cleared her plate, eating until she felt full.

"The hour is late," Snow said after peaking through the window. "As much as I wish I could stay up all night, I don't think my body will allow me to do so," she finished with a frown, her hands cupping her growing stomach.

Mary Margaret looked to Emma and said, "you must be tired."

"A little," Emma admitted.

"You'll sleep here," David said.

"We'll bring some food incase you wake up for a midnight snack," Snow offered.

"Thank you," Mary Margaret said with a smile.

"You'll need some night clothes. I don't think you'll be very comfortable sleeping in what you're wearing."

"Thanks, but I'm fine," Emma brushed off.

"We're okay," Mary Margaret added.

Snow nodded as David helped pull her from her chair. Once she was steady on her feet, David kissed her cheek and left the room saying, "I'll be back with a plate of food."

When David disappeared, Emma watched as Snow looked to her bloated stomach.

"So, uh, have I been a pain in the ass?"

Snow looked up in question.

"When I was pregnant with Henry, I got sick a lot. Everyday, for months. It sucked."

Snow smiled. "For the first few months, I couldn't manage to keep much food down. Guess you weren't very hungry."

Emma smiled.

After a moment of silence, Snow said, "you mentioned a book earlier."

"Oh, uh," Emma stammered.

"It's a book of stories," Mary Margaret said, "about our land. Like a history book."

Snow nodded in understanding. She looked to Emma and said, "you recognized the nursery."

"There's a picture in the book."

After a minute of hesitation, Snow gathered her nerve and said, "do you like it?" her voice hopeful.

"It's great," Emma answered, as if it were reflex.

At Emma's tone and fast response, Mary Margaret looked to her daughter with questions in her eyes and furrowed brows. "You can be honest, Emma." she said softly.

Emma looked between the two nearly identical woman and frowned. "This is starting to freak me out."

A tentative smile took Snow's lips. She let the subject of the nursery drop and instead said, "we'll bring breakfast in the morning. I can't seem to sleep past first light anymore. Is that too early?"

"Perfect," Mary Margaret said.

Emma made a sour face at the hour, but all the same, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep much, if at all, with thoughts of Henry weighing heavily on her mind.

"After we've eaten, we'll visit Rumpel. I'm hoping that he'll have some answers."

"Sounds like a plan," Emma agreed.

Snow nodded in agreement at her words. "Well, you've certainly had a long day. I'll let you rest."

Mary Margaret nodded in thanks.

Snow looked to Emma while trying to fight a sudden round of tears that threatened to spill.

Emma didn't know what to do. She could see water pooling in Snow's eyes. She looked to Mary Margaret for help, but the woman only smiled.

"You've turned me into a blubbering mess," Snow said, a smile on her face as the tear drops fell.

"I'm sorry," Emma apologized.

Snow shook away the words. "It's just... seeing you... you're all grown up and... absolutely perfect... it's a dream come true."

"I'm far from perfect," Emma argued.

"She's humble," Mary Margaret said, "and extremely stubborn. You won't win an argument with her."

Snow smiled further. She took a few steps forward until she was close enough to wrap Emma up in a hug. "There's so much I want to say to you, but... well, I don't want to overwhelm you... I suppose I'll have my chance. Someday."

With her arms around her mother, Emma let out a tiny sigh. She closed her eyes, letting her chin fall to Snow's shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you, Emma. That's all I'll say."

"Thanks," Emma murmured, her eyes having widened at the compliment.

Snow gave a last squeeze before pulling away. She showed her daughter a watery smile, put a kiss to her cheek, then left the room.

xoxo

Emma woke in the middle of the night to find herself alone. It took a moment, but quickly the events of the pervious day came flooding back. She had hoped it was all just a crazy, weird dream. But she couldn't be so lucky.

Emma rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up. She looked around, only the dim glow of the moon and the stars lighting the room. When she didn't see Mary Margaret anywhere, she slipped her boots on and padded across the room. She peaked through the large keyhole to find the hall empty. She remembered Mary Margaret saying how most of the guards take up watch outside during sleeping hours. Only a few stay and keep post near their bedroom, which is up another flight, on the highest floor.

After making sure the coast was clear, Emma wandered from the room. She walked slowly, being sure to listen for any sounds. When she found herself passing the nursery, she couldn't help it. She pushed the door open and almost jumped back in surprise.

"Emma," Mary Margaret scolded, her hand flying to her fast beating heart. "You scared me."

"Back at ya," Emma countered as she closed the door and walked further into the room. "What are you doing in here?"

Mary Margaret was about to answer when instead she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "I could ask you the same thing."

Emma shrugged. "Couldn't sleep... and maybe I'm a curious about... all this... Am I not allowed to be?" she challenged.

Mary Margaret let her expression go soft. "Of course you are. I was hoping you would be."

Emma gave a nod as she went deeper inside. Like a magnet being pulled to a fridge, her body gravitated towards the center of the room, where the bassinet sat. Her hand went to the hanging mobile, her fingers touching every piece.

With a smile, Mary Margaret said, "I know it isn't much. It's really nothing at all when you look at the big picture. But your mobile is in Gold's shop. As soon as we get home, I'm going to get it back for you."

Emma showed her mother a small smile. "I was looking at it earlier... it's nice."

"I'm glad you like it."

After a moment, Emma wandered away from the basinet and to a large white unit, the shelves filled with stuffed animals.

Mary Margaret watched in silence as Emma walked through the nursery. She couldn't rid her smile as Emma discovered what was supposed to be.

Emma found a vanity in the corner of the room, by the window. She sat down on the cushioned stool and was met with her reflection. She looked tired, worn out. There were circles underneath her eyes and her once high pony tail was a falling mess.

When Emma lingered at the vanity for a while, Mary Margaret stood up from the floor. She popped up behind Emma and smiled at her in the mirror.

"I was going to fill this with jewelry and hair pieces and little trinkets. We were going to spoil you. And not just a little. I'm sure your father would have gone overboard."

Emma found her mother's eyes in the mirror.

"I hadn't acquired much, but there is a jewelry box in the top right drawer."

Her curiosity peaked, Emma opened the drawer to find a glass box, her name painted in pink script along the top. Carefully, Emma lifted the box to the tabletop. She couldn't pull her eyes away as her fingers traced her name.

As Emma went to open the lid, Mary Margaret said, "I'm sorry that I couldn't fill it."

Soft music filled the room, the melody making Emma smile.

"I thought it would make a good lullaby. I don't have the best singing voice."

Emma listened as the song played. But then something came over her. It was all too much. Being in that room, looking at everything that was meant to be hers, about the life she never had, it made her want to yell and scream and cry all at the same time.

Mary Margaret's face fell when Emma closed the lid and stood up.

"We should get back to bed."

Mary Margaret frowned at the words as Emma left the room. She looked to the jewelry box and tears filled her eyes.

_TBC..._

**Thoughts before you go? Please and thank you! Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Out of Sight, But in Mind

**A/U: **Hey, everyone! How are ya'll doing? S3 prem in 10 days! I'm trying to organize a viewing party for EST/CT watchers on twitter. Send me a shout if you wanna join! SpazticWriter.

Much, MUCH love to everyone who has been reviewing! Every single comment motives me to keep writing and pushes this story forward.

Hopefully you guys enjoy this next installment. I know I take ridiculously long to update (I'm sorry!) But anyway, this is a big one! The end… well, you'll have to read for yourselves, ;D

Enjoy! Don't forget to review before you go!

**Once Upon A Time**

**A Land Far Far Away**

**Chapter Six: Out of Sight, But in Mind**

The sun was just starting to rise. Snow expected company at any moment. Her past self didn't do much sleeping while pregnant, especially during the later months. With her bloated tummy and sore body, she often had difficulty trying to get comfortable. She spent most dark hours writing and reading, rather than sleeping.

For Mary Margaret, another night spent in the castle meant another restless go 'round, though this time for different reason. After getting caught in the nursery, Mary Margaret had a hard time falling back asleep. Her mind was busy being plagued by thoughts of the past and what could have been. Eventually Mary Margaret did grow droozy. Her eyelids kept falling closed. She felt her body fading. But then Emma said something that broke her daze. Something she couldn't ignore.

"Not good enough."

Mary Margaret frowned at the hushed words that escaped Emma's lips. She didn't know who her daughter's unconscious mind was talking to. But that didn't matter. For Emma to feel that way towards anyone or anything, it wasn't okay. Mary Margaret hoped they were just mindless words from a meaningless dream, but deep down, she knew better. Dreams of any kind, she believed, always came with value.

Emma didn't say another word as she slept. But Mary Margaret barely received a wink of sleep. After Emma said what she did, Mary Margaret couldn't take her eyes from her daughter. She couldn't convince her mind to quiet enough so her body could reach slumber. The situation only worsened when Emma grew restless in her sleep. She began tossing and turning, her face winced to a look a pain. The scene caused more worrisome thoughts to fill Mary Margaret's head. She didn't know what to do. She forced herself to a take a breath, her thoughtful eyes on Emma. Then she put her hand to Emma's back and began to rub small circles.

"It's okay, Emma. You're okay," Mary Margaret murmured to her sleeping daughter.

Mary Margaret's hand didn't leave Emma's back until morning came and there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Mary Margaret called softly, her hand falling to the bed.

When Snow opened the door, her face melted at the sight of her sleeping daughter.

"Is she a late riser?"

Having lived with Emma for some time now, Mary Margaret was able to say, "not usually. She just… had a long night."

"New surroundings," Snow reasoned.

Mary Margaret nodded faintly as David came though the room. His eyes went to Emma and a soft smile took his face. "She looks peaceful."

Mary Margaret nodded, though she knew that wasn't the case just a few hours ago.

Perhaps, even in her sleep, her defenses were up. Emma must have felt too many pairs of eyes starring at her because the attention caused her to stir. With hazy vision, Emma looked between the three and frowned. "What a way to wake up," she grumbled.

"Sorry," Snow apologized. "I was just-"

"Watching me sleep, which is creepy enough, but your future self is also starring at me and that's a really freaky thing to wake up to."

Snow smiled as her hands molded to her rounded belly.

"Now that everyone's awake, I'll go fetch breakfast," David volunteered while backing away to the door.

Emma frowned. "I didn't mean to chase him away. But, I mean come… this is all… crazy."

"It's a lot to handle, Emma," Mary Margaret said in agreement. "The situation… well, it certainly isn't ideal."

Emma nodded at the words while pushing her body to sit up.

After a moment of hesitation, Mary Margaret looked at Emma and said, "how did you sleep?"

"Fine, I guess. You?"

"Okay," Mary Margaret said.

Emma looked to snow and said, "so what's the plan? Do you know where Gold is?"

Snow's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Rumpelstiltskin," Mary Margaret supplied.

"Right, yes. He's locked away, of course, in the dungeon of the castle."

Emma nodded. "Forgot about that. Do you think he knows we're here?" she asked while turning to Mary Margaret.

"I wouldn't bet against it, but I also wouldn't assume anything. Even Rumpel's powers have their limits. His ability to see the future isn't without its boundaries."

Emma nodded as she absorbed the information.

"I'm going to arrange for Rumpel's guards to have another task. We don't need anyone discovering that you're here."

Emma and Mary Margaret nodded at the thought. With a few smiles shared, Snow excused herself from the room.

Emma planted her feet on the hardwood floor, stretching her arms above her head to loosen her muscles. A pensive frown took Mary Margaret's face as Emma bent to put her boots on.

"So, um… you were talking in your sleep."

"Oh, yeah? I guess I do that sometimes."

Mary Margaret showed a small smile.

"I'm not really hungry. Just want to get to Gold and get on with this. The castle is nice and all but I'm more than ready to go home," Emma said while taking her jacket from the chair and putting it on.

"I feel the same," Mary Margaret agreed softly. "It doesn't help that magic is foreign to you."

"Everything that's going on is foreign to me," Emma grumbled. "Gold just as much of a sneaky bastard here as he is back in Storybrooke?"

"Emma, I need to ask you something," Mary Margaret said, her firm and sudden words taking Emma by surprise.

With a curious frown, Emma said, "What?"

Mary Margaret took a breath and said, "I know how you feel about Mary Margaret. You know how Mary Margaret feels about you… but I'm not just Mary Margaret anymore," she started to explain while watching Emma's expression carefully. "You know who I really am now."

"Snow White. The fairytale character. Yup. Can't deny that anymore."

"Your mother," Mary Margaret said softly.

"Yeah, um… well, you know, you're still Mary Margaret to me… I, uh… I don't know if that will ever change."

Mary Margaret's lips fell to a frown.

"I'm sorry," Emma apologized. "But… I mean, all this… I'm still trying to make sense of everything."

"I completely understand that," Mary Margaret said. "But, Emma, what you said in your sleep-"

"Breakfast has arrived," David said happily while walking through the room.

Mary Margaret let out a tiny sigh.

xoxo

Walking through the dark corridor, Mary Margaret did her best to keep her stubborn daughter behind her. Locked away or free, Rumpelstiltskin would always be a dangerous man.

"I'll venture ahead," David said.

"Me too."

"Emma," Mary Margaret warned.

"Don't Emma me. He's behind bars, isn't he? Magic proof bars?"

"Well, yes, but-" Snow started.

"Then I'm going."

Wearing a hesitant frown, David looked over his shoulder.

"Don't look at them," Emma warned. "They- she-" Emma huffed a breath of frustration. "Yes, I have parents now. That's great. But I'm a grown up and I have a son who I have to get back to. So if we could get on with this, please."

Knowing better than to look back to his wife again, David gave a brief nod. He held his arm out, signaling for Emma to go ahead. But he stayed close behind.

A couple of minutes through the dark tunnels and a trip down a flight of stairs, David reached out to grab Emma's arm. She turned to look at him, her forehead wrinkled in question.

"Don't get too close," he warned.

Emma nodded. David matched the gesture before the pair led the way.

The cell was kept dark. It took a moment for David's eyes to adjust to the dim light. When he found the bars he said, "We need infor-"

Before David could finish, Rumple jumped in sight, seemingly having come from nowhere. His hands were wrapped around the bars and a large smile was on his face.

Gold's sudden appearance shocked Emma. The way he looked, his radical skin, it was a lot to take in. Without realizing it, Emma took a step back, nearly bumping into Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret put her hands around Emma's arms and said, "it's okay," the words a whisper.

As David said, "we need your help," Snow turned to her future self and said, "Stay hidden."

Mary Margaret nodded in agreement while moving herself behind a large rock.

"Oh, really?" Rumpel sang through a large grin. "You, the mighty Prince Charming, need help from the poor, weak prisoner?"

"A portal maker. Where can we find one?" David demanded.

"And why, prey tell, does Snow White and her brave knight need a portal maker? Trying to run from the curse, are we? That isn't a way to lead your kingdom. I thought you to be noble knight! A captain goes down with his ship!" David crossed his arms over his chest as the man babbled. "No, you don't need a portal. She does," Rumpel said, his stare flying to Emma. "An unexpected visitor," he said while eyeing the stranger. "I didn't see you coming, dearie. Hmmm…" the man hummed. "You're not from this world… but you have a connection to it… to them."

"Enough," David barked while yanking behind him. "Tell me where I can find a portal maker. _Now_."

"Or what, dearie," Rumpel taunted, wearing a wicked smile. "You'll lock me up? You've already done that."

"I won't ask again," David spat.

"Why of course I know a portal maker! I am the great Rumpelstiltskin!" the man shouted grandly. "And I will consider sharing my valued knowledge with you, but only if I can speak to the girl you've shoved behind you. Alone."

"You will talk to me and me only," David argued.

"I don't have time for this," Emma said impatiently while stepping out from behind her father. "Just go. I can handle this."

"Are you sure?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Emma said. She didn't wait for another word as she walked away from her parents, who stepped back from sight, but still remained within earshot.

Emma took a quiet breath as she walked up to the bars. She didn't like that Gold's beady eyes were locked on her, but she tried to avoid his stare. She tried to keep in mind the task at hand: getting home to Henry.

"What strange clothing you have," Rumpel murmured in thought. "What strange magic you have… lots and lots of magic… made from… what is that I sense? Ah, yes, true love."

Emma shook her head. "I'm not playing games. Where can I find a portal maker?" she asked, repeating her father's question.

Through a growing smile, Rumpel said, "And where, may I ask, would you like this portal to take you?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Oh, it matters, dearie," Rumpel corrected, his voice low. "There's something about you… you were blocked from my vision. That means your powerful in an oh-so unique way. You must be of great importance!" the man exclaimed. "You were born with magic in your veins. I can sense it."

"Cut the crap," Emma barked. She crossed her arms over her chest, her impatience showing in her stance. "You're all about making deals, right? What do you want from me?"

"Oh, there are a lot of things I want. But from you? I want one thing… To know what your connection is to our lovely Prince Charming and his pregnant wife."

Emma took a step forehead, her body touching the bars. "I think you're pretty sure you figured that out on your own."

Rumpel's eyes widened a bit, but quickly he caught himself and sobered his expression. He narrowed his eyes at Emma, as if studying her expression. His forehead wrinkled in thought when he closed his eyes.

"You're protected," he said. Emma picked up on the touch of frustration in his voice. "Even with you standing right here in front of me, I can barely see a thing… isn't that fascinating."

"You saw enough. You know what will happen on my 28th birthday, don't you?"

Rumpel's lips spread to a grin. "If only I could see more about you."

"That's too bad. You got what you wanted, now tell me where I can find a damn portal maker."

"Yes, yes, of course," the man agreed. "Now, let's see. Where he is? Well, that I can tell you, dearie. But getting there… finding what you need… _surviving…_ well, that will be quite the task. I don't recommend you take the journey. But we can't have the savior stranded in another world. That wouldn't do anyone any good, now would it?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Just tell me where he is."

A large smile took Rumpel's face. "Have you heard of a place called Wonderland?"

_TBC…_

**Thoughts before you go? Please and thank you! Hope you enjoyed! **


	7. Next Stop: Wonderland

**Once Upon A Time **

**Chapter Seven: Next Stop: Wonderland**

"Are we ready to go?"

"Don't you think we need to talk first?"

"About what?" Emma asked.

Mary Margaret sighed her daughter's name.

"Henry's waiting for me," Emma argued. "We know our next move. I don't want to waste anymore time."

"You think your time here has been a waste?"

Emma turned to Snow's fallen voice. "I didn't mean it like that. I just… my son needs me."

Snow nodded in understanding.

"Being here is… it's mind blowing, and… insanely bizarre and… just, amazing. "

A smile spread to Snow's face as her daughter spoke.

"But getting to see all of this… the castle… you and… well I guess he's Prince Charming here."

"That he is," Snow agreed, her smile from ear to ear.

Emma couldn't help her lips from curving to a small smile. "I never thought any of this was possible… magic, fairytales, time travel…" she sighed, shaking her head in disbelief. "I grew up in a world where crazy things are impossible. So experiencing it first hand… I don't know. My head is still spinning. And all I can focus on is getting back to Henry."

"Of course," Snow said in understanding. "My grandson needs his mother."

Emma showed Snow a smile of thanks before looking to Mary Margaret.

"You've been to Regina's castle, right?"

"Yes, of course," Mary Margaret said. "I grew up in that castle. It was my father's kingdom. But unfortunately, I left when he passed. I couldn't challenge Regina alone. And I couldn't bare the thought of spending the rest of my life with the woman who killed my father."

Her brows knit in confusion, Emma said, "wait, I thought there was something in the book about you and David fighting a war with King George and taking back the kingdom?"

"Yes, that is true. We did take back the kingdom. But sadly, I wasn't able to live in the palace that I was born and raised in."

"I'm lost," Emma said. "You won the war, didn't you?"

"We won the war against King George's army, yes," Snow said. Emma turned to her mother's voice. "It lasted many weeks and wasn't without it's challenges. But in the end, we were able to claim victory and sentence George to prison for wrongfully trying to behead my husband."

"We decided to take George's castle and call it our own. Fighting further with Regina..," Mary Margaret blew a breath of frustration at the thought. "Taking leadership over the kingdom and actually trying to gather enough force to make her leave the castle... those would have been two completely different battles."

"Yes," Snow agreed. Having just turned to Mary Margaret, Emma spun back to Snow. "It was best for everyone to leave her be with the hope that more harm wouldn't come to my people. This palace has since become our new home."

"Okay, um" Emma said after absorbing the information. "Well, still, you grew up there. You know your way around, right? We can sneak in and find the mirror."

"Well, yes and no," Mary Margaret started to explain. "Regina turned the castle to a place of darkness. It's not what it once used to be. I do think I can navigate my way through… but finding the looking glass- well, I've never seen it before."

"So we're going in blind," Emma said.

"Yes," Mary Margaret said, wearing a frown.

"Okay, so this just went from impossible to super impossible."

"Never fear, dearie!" an cheery voice shouted. Everyone jumped to the noise to find Rumpelstiltskin had appeared in the corner of the room. "Nothing is impossible!"

David was quick to pull his sword into view and step in front of his family to protect them. "How did you escape?" he demanded.

With a frown, Rumpel said, "you keep forgetting who I am."

"That was cell was built to leave your powerless," David growled in anger.

"Yes, well, either your seven dwarfs aren't the best craftsmen, or I brought along some magic… for a rainy day," he said before laughing at his own words.

Emma parted from the group and walked across the room. She looked Rumpel square in the eye and said, "you spent years looking for a way to jump worlds, to find your son. But the whole time there's a portal maker and you just ignore that and get your ass thrown in jail instead? No. I don't buy it."

A large grin took Rumpel's features as he leaned close to Emma. "Did you ever consider, dearie, that I did find the portal maker. That I discovered something very important."

Emma's eyes narrowed, she said, "and what's that?"

"The mad hatter's magic spinning hat can't open portals to worlds without magic," Rumpel said through gritted teeth.

Emma's eyes widened a bit.

"But that won't be a problem for you, will it?" Rumpel challenged with a smile. "For without magic, you and your mother wouldn't be here right now!"

Something clicked in Emma's mind. The mad hatter and his magic spinning hat… she knew the man. She thought he was insane. But no. He was in his right mind, more so than anyone else in Storybrooke.

"Jefferson," Emma murmured.

"Excuse me, dearie?"

"Nothing," Emma said with a shake of her head. "You've been to Wonderland. You know where to find him."

"Perhaps I do."

"Then tell me what kind of hell I'm about to walk into. Better idea. You come with us."

"No, no, no. I've been to Wonderland one time and that was enough. You'll feel the same when you leave."

He was being a coward. Emma rolled her eyes. "Then tell me what to do. How do I find him?"

"You'll have to be very careful, dearie. Nothing is Wonderland is what it seems," he sang. "It's very easy to lose your way, to find yourself going 'round and 'round in circles until poof, there she is! The Queen of Hearts!"

"The Queen of Hearts? Seriously?" Emma questioned. "Does she have magic?"

"Why, of course! Every Queen has magic! Well, except for your mother."

"Enough!" David shouted, having lost his patience. "You've stolen your freedom; now go," he barked.

"Go?" Rumpel questioned through a frown. "But your wife and daughter need my help. They can't travel to Wonderland without my guidance!" he exclaimed before waving his hand and making a looking glass appear.

Emma jumped back, the mirror nearly hitting her. Her eyes were wide as they studied the looking glass. "How does it work?"

Rumpel put his hands in the air, gesturing grandly towards the portal. "Just walk right on through, dearie."

Emma looked to Mary Margaret to find her mother wearing the same look of apprehension.

"What happens when they walk through?" David demanded. "Where will they land?"

"In a room. With many doors," Rumpel said simply.

Emma waited for more, but after a beat of nothing, she said, "Okay… so which door?"

"The door to Wonderland is… unique," Rumpel said before falling to a fit of giggles.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"A word of advice before you go. Don't eat or drink anything you find," he said with a crinkle of his nose.

"Yeah, I saw the movie."

Rumpel's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Nevermind," Emma waved off with a shake of her head. "How do we find the guy?"

"You'll have to get past the Queen of Hearts!"

"Great," Emma mumbled. "And what about the hat? I'm guessing he won't give it up willingly."

"No, I don't believe he would," Rumpel agreed. "But he doesn't possess it, so that won't be a problem."

"What?" Emma questioned. "He doesn't even have it?!"

"No, I'm afraid not," Rumpel murmured in thought. "Where the hat resides, that's a mystery. But there are other hats. Hats that only _you_ have the power to activate."

"How?"

"Use. Your. Magic," Rumpel said.

"That's it?"

"That's all you need!"

"Okay," Emma sighed before turning to Mary Margaret. "Ready?"

"Yes," she agreed firmly, despite her reservations.

"Okay then, is there anything else- Gold?" Emma questioned after finding that he was gone.

"He vanished," Snow reported sadly.

"I will not let him roam free," David warned. "I'm gathering the guards and the members of the council. For the safety of the kingdom, he needs to remain imprisoned."

Snow nodded in agreement.

Mary Margaret locked eyes with her husband, sending him a look of warning to be careful.

"Don't worry," David said while putting his arm around Snow. "Focus on finding a way home. That's all."

Mary Margaret gave a nod before turning back to her daughter. "Shall we?"

Emma nodded as Mary Margaret stepped beside her. Without realizing it, Emma took her mother's hand, the move causing a soft smile to take Mary Margaret's face.

"Be safe," Snow advised worriedly.

"We will," Emma said.

Unable to hold back, Snow stepped forward, taking her daughter by surprise.

"Oh," Emma murmured as her mother wrapped her up in a hug.

"I love you, Emma," Snow said whole-heartedly.

Emma worked to keep herself together. There was no need for tears. Her mother, Mary Margaret, was standing right beside her. She wasn't leaving. The past wouldn't repeat itself…. She hoped.

"Henry is a lucky boy to have you as a mother."

"Thank you," Emma murmured.

"Don't let anything happen to yourself, okay? Promise me."

"I promise."

Snow kissed her daughter's cheek before taking a breath and forcing herself to pull away. She stepped back with her husband, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"My turn," David said while approaching Emma.

"Please don't get all mushy too," Emma begged. "She can't help it. She's pregnant... With me. Which… yeah, thinking about it makes my head hurt."

David smiled. "I won't. Just hoping for a hug."

Emma returned the smile before opening her arms to her father. They embraced for a moment, before David said, "I can't believe I'm a grandpa."

"You and me both," Emma said, having a hard time looking at the man her age and having to think of him as her son's grandfather.

David smiled further. "We love you, Emma. And we'll see you soon," he said firmly.

Emma nodded in agreement.

With that, David went back to his wife, taking her hand. And together the girls stepped through the looking glass. Then suddenly, it disappeared.

Snow looked to her husband with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Snow," he said while cupping her cheeks in his hands. "They'll be okay. They'll find their way home. We can't stop believing that. We have to have faith."

Snow gave a small nod. David wiped away the tears that fell, then gently ushered her towards the bed. "Try and rest. I'll gather everyone and we'll see to it that Rumpelstiltskin is put back to where he belongs."

"Okay," Snow agreed as he helped her slip underneath the covers. With a reassuring smile, David kissed her forehead, promising to return shortly.

xoxo

David hurried through the castle and to the dungeon. He was prepared to be met with frantic guards thanks to Rumpel's disappearance, but the three men on duty were holding their posts' as normal.

Wearing a curious frown, David walked further down the corridor. He grabbed a lantern, squinting into the darkness as he approached the cell. His eyes widened in shock when he found someone leaning against the bars.

"Surprised to see me, dearie?"

"You could say that."

"There is a curse fast approaching. I might as well spend my last days here before we're all ripped from this world."

David couldn't wipe the confusion from his face. "You're going to pretend you're a prisoner when your magic can allow you to leave? Why?" he demanded.

With a shrug, Rumpel said, "I've got no place better to be."

**TBC…. **

_Thoughts before you go? Fire away! Hope you enjoyed! See you soon!_


End file.
